


Try to get some rest {Brian x Jay}

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Brian, Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love this ship, M/M, No Angst, Why am I alive, Yeah theres no angst again, ew I messed up a bunch of times, sub jay, underrated ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AyYEyEeI'm bored so I'm just gonna write disu.U this ship is so underrated. Oh! Just saying, Requests for this series are open! Please request! Don't be shy! I really want people to be happy reading my crIngE. I might even make a series just for you! I take any ship in any slenderverse. Now I put summary. pls enjoy"And you're heading out?"Jay asked and crossed his arms, taking his eyes off his laptop. He turned his chair around over to Tim and raised a brow. "Yeah. I'll be quick. Just uh. Need to do something." Tim replied and put his hands in his pockets nervously. Jay furrowed his brows and eyed Tim for a bit. "Oh come on Jay. Let Tim go. It's been awhile since he ever did anything for himself by choice." Brian interrupted and chuckled, pushing his book down onto his lap. Tim glanced over at Brian, then at Jay. Jay chuckled as well. "When was I top dog? Go ahead Tim. Give me a call if something happens alright?" He said and stood up. Jay patted Tim's shoulder before sitting back down. "Ah, Alright. Haha, Cya both in a bit." He answered and walked over to the motel room door, Opening it and heading out. Leaving the two other males together.
Relationships: Brian/Jay (Marble Hornets), Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas
Kudos: 19





	Try to get some rest {Brian x Jay}

"And you're heading out?"

Jay asked and crossed his arms, taking his eyes off his laptop. He turned his chair around over to Tim and raised a brow. "Yeah. I'll be quick. Just uh. Need to do something." Tim replied and put his hands in his pockets nervously. Jay furrowed his brows and eyed Tim for a bit. "Oh come on Jay. Let Tim go. It's been awhile since he ever did anything for himself by choice." Brian interrupted and chuckled, pushing his book down onto his lap. Tim glanced over at Brian, then at Jay. Jay chuckled as well. "When was I top dog? Go ahead Tim. Give me a call if something happens alright?" He said and stood up. Jay patted Tim's shoulder before sitting back down. "Ah, Alright. Haha, Cya both in a bit." He answered and walked over to the motel room door, Opening it and heading out. Leaving the two other males together.

"Hold on, Seriously when did I make the calls?"

Jay asked Brian playfully. Brian laughed and smiled at him. "Your choices aren't always the best, but y'know. At least Tim's gone. We got the whole room to ourselves." Jay hummed, "Yeah, You're right" He laughed along before turning his attention back onto his laptop. "Hold on Jay, It's getting late. We should get to bed. Bed before head." Brian closed his book and put it on the nightstand. "What? It's only-" "almost 1 am." Brian cut him off. Jay got into a little panic. "Ah! We shouldn't have let Tim go out! UgHhh!" Jay's hands flung over his face. Disappointment and shame was eating Jay from the inside out. "Oh c'mon. You fended off Alex and you're weaker than Tim. Tim can stand up to that faceless dude." Brian said and crossed his arms. Jay rubbed his arm. "I don't know. I got lucky." Brian rolled his eyes in a 'oh, you worry too much' manner.

"Let's get to sleep. You sharing a bed with Tim or me?"

Jay's face turned a bit pink, he shook it off and clutched his sweater. "Uh. Well, Tim's gonna need some more space than usual when he gets back so...I'll share a bed with you." He answered and stood up from his chair. Brian nodded and waited for Jay to come over. The lanky male slid off his sweater and walked over to the bed, He got under the covers with Brian and turned the other way. This wasn't the first time he had slept with a friend. Er, _shared_ a bed with a friend. "You alright?" Brian asked and put his hand on Jay's shoulder. Jay nodded and pondered of something to say. "I'm ff-uh-fine. Let's just get to sleep." Jay answered and hit his face in the blanket slightly. "Mhm." Brian hummed in response and turned off the lights.

Jay took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He calmed a bit, but a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pair of lightly chapped lips pressed against the soft skin of Jay's neck. This caused Jay to gasped lightly. He slid his hands down to Brian's. "B-Bri-Brian?" Jay stuttered out and looked over his shoulder at him, Jay came to a halt when he noticed how close their faces were. Brian just smiled and gave Jay a small peck on the neck. That caused Jay to shiver, not in disgust or anything like that. He turned his head away and gulped quietly, trying to swallow the breath in his throat. Something like this just had never happened to him before. He dated a few of the girls in his class back in college before. Just never did anything like this with them. "You..know Jay..I always thought you were a cute boy. Back in college and all that." Brian whispered into Jay's ear.

"U-Uhm-Y-Y-You did?"

Jay asked and bit his bottom lip. "Yeah. You were just hanging out with the wrong person. I only knew you for a few months now, but I feel like it was my whole life. Please Jay, let me make you feel like you're included" Jay flinched a bit. Included? In what? Tim and Brian's friendship? Brian's attention? Brian's affection? Jay didn't know. However, He thought for moment. "Bri,,Brian. I.." He paused and furrowed his brows as his face heated up even more. "I'll understand if you say no. I'll understand if you like someone else Jay. I might not be the best person, but I love you." Jay flushed once more, his ears got hot. Jay thought once more. "Okay. I trust you." Pft. Trust in what? Jay felt a little awkward, "Uhm. After this, _Try to get some rest_." Brian agreed and breathed against the smaller man's sensitive neck. Jay let out a small moan and clutched Brian's hands a little tighter. The bigger male gently bit onto Jay's soft flesh, his hands started to pry off Jay's pants. Painingly slow but Jay was patient. 

Brian stayed silent most of the time, He pulled down Jay's pants and gently touched his member, clothed by Jay's boxers. Jay felt himself getting hard as he groaned quietly. There were neighbors, So he did his best to stay quiet. Jay's hands shot up to his mouth as his erection grew. "Hold on, I wanna hear you." Brian whispered loudly against Jay's neck. The other man nodded and took his hands off his mouth a bit. Brian pressed lightly at Jay's bulge, causing Jay to let out a small whimper. Brian snuggled up against Jay and moved his boxers down so he could give Jay a steady handjob. Brian gripped Jay's member lightly, Jay could already feel the bit of pleasure going through him. He let out another small moan and curled his toes. Brian started working up Jay's dick, A bit slow. Jay gasped and let out breathy weak moans. His legs went a little limp. "I'm going to go faster okay?" Brian said, Jay nodded patiently and upped his vocal game as soon as Brian did so.

Jay's moans got less steady and became more involuntarily. "A-Ah, Brian," Jay called out in a low voice. Brian hummed and looked at Jay, still working the magic under the covers. "C-Can..You go..faster..?" Jay was embarrassed to ask, Brian was little surprised but agreed. Brian's hand glided across Jay's member at a faster pace now. Jay covered his mouth again, muffled moans leaving his lips. Another stroke and Jay came, followed by Jay's loud whimpering. Brian then turned Jay around to him, He leaned in closer and took Jay's hands off his mouth. "How are you feeling?" Brian asked, leaning in closer. Jay stuttered, "B-Better..I-" Brian pulled Jay close enough to link their lips. Jay was shocked, but melted into it and kissed back passionately. Brian took his own clothing off and started to jack himself off at a steady pace. Jay and Brian pulled away after a bit.

"C-Can I help you with that?"

Jay asked in a shy quiet voice. Brian just smiled softly and sat up, taking his hand off his own member. "Mm." Jay mumbled to himself shyly before moving down to Brian's own cock. Brian slid his fingers into Jay's soft hair, "Take your time." He said and stroked the brown locks softly. Jay took in a deep breath before putting his lips on the tip. Brian let out a low groan in response. More encouraged, Jay took in as much as he can, which wasn't much. Brian kept himself from jerking. Rippled of pleasure went through him like a rock skipping on water. Jay had time to adjust and took in much more. He was practically deepthroating Brian now. "F-Fuck." Brian swore and pulled on Jay's hair more. Jay groaned and bobbed his head up and down as much as he could. Brian let out low and quiet moans. Less vocal than Jay. Jay felt like the loudest person in the world at this moment. But he shook the feeling off. 

Brian cursed once Jay did his best to increase his speed, trying to go faster. Jay soon got tired and pulled out for a breath. Brian furrowed his brows at the loss of touch, but it was alright. He pulled Jay up and brushed his lips against each other once more. this time, Brian licked Jay's bottom lip for permission to enter. Jay groaned but gently parted his lips, careful not to part them from Brian's. Brian slid his tongue in and licked around Jay's cave, eventually finding his way to Jay's tongue. Brian pushed Jay down onto the pillows and got on him, straddling his legs. Jay moaned softly into the wet kiss as Brian gently lapped Jay's tongue. Jay put his hands on Brian's shoulders and closed his eyes. Once they pulled away, Brian moved his head down and onto Jay's neck once again, leaving a few kisses, love marks and bites. Jay moaned softly and heaved shakily against Brian.

Brian took in Jay's innocently sweet scent, He was sure to relish this moment. "Bri.." Jay said and breathed heavily. "Go to sleep, It's time for us to get our asses to dreamland anyways." Brian said and hugged Jay tightly. Jay nodded and closed his eyes.

Now how was Tim going to react to this?

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I love this u.U  
> Brian's so gentle and Jay's so shy  
> this is soft right here.  
> but stil, cringe uh


End file.
